


Family

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Warlord, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will, Warlord Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes to his alpha pushing his tunic up to expose the heavy swell of his belly, pressing kisses to the taut skin.</p><p>Hannibal hums under his breath and smiles up at Will, beaming with happiness. "Good morning." He brushes his lips over Will's belly button. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts), [haanigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanigram/gifts).



> I wrote this literally two years ago (2014) but am just now posting it here because that's the level of forgetful I am. 
> 
> Anyway, this was originally written for luvkurai and haanigram on Tumblr, and was submitted to luvkurai's Tumblr. You can find it originally posted here: luvkurai.tumblr.com/post/87604987605/guys-read-this-right-now-im-going-to-dieee

Will wakes to his alpha pushing his tunic up to expose the heavy swell of his belly, pressing kisses to the taut skin.

Hannibal hums under his breath and smiles up at Will, beaming with happiness. "Good morning." He brushes his lips over Will's belly button.

"Good morning," Will mumbles, hands sliding through his alpha's hair, tugging at some of the braids in it. "Can you feel them moving? Kept waking me up all night."

Hannibal gives Will's belly one last kiss. "They're strong. Healthy."

The omega rolls his eyes and tugs his soft blue tunic back down, sighing when he sees how it's started to strain at the seams. He'd worn it in his last month of pregnancy with Haldor and Halvard, yet he's barely seven months along now and it's already getting too small.

There had been a few rumors at the start, of course, that Will was getting too large too rapidly for it to plausibly be the child of the warlord. Hannibal himself had effectively squashed all of them—without his alpha's pheromones Will was unable to go into heat—and the rumors quickly stopped.

"What did the midwife say yesterday?" Hannibal rolls to rest by Will's side on their bed of furs. "How many pups, again?"

Will knows he's told Hannibal all this already, but he knows his alpha just wants to bask in his own virility. "Three pups. I'm having three pups." He smiles and cups his own belly. "The biggest litter anyone's had in years and years."

The alpha presses their foreheads together and puts his hand over Will's. Hannibal can feel their babies inside of him, kicking and stretching. _Their pups, his pups, pups he'd still been able to give Will even after so long separated_. 

A new addition to their family after an entire decade apart. 

* * *

The first winter snow means that Will finds himself in his husband's hut in their bed nearly all the time, nested among the furs, usually sandwiched between Hannibal at his back and the twins at his front. He's constantly sore, swollen, and tired from pregnancy, and the weather provides a convenient excuse for him not to leave bed.

It gets to the point where his belly is so big that Hannibal or a midwife has to help Will stand up, and Will can't find any comfortable positions beyond laying on his side or sitting propped up by pillows and furs in bed.

Hannibal uses this as an excuse of his own to spend more time tending to his wife and cut down on time spent on his duties as leader.   
No one blames him. Omegas are most vulnerable when pregnant, and Hannibal has more reason to fear for their family than anyone else. 

* * *

Halvard runs into the meeting hut so fast he nearly crashes into Hannibal and the other gathered tribe leaders, breathing hard.

Hannibal is torn between annoyance at his own son's rudeness for interrupting and sudden fear for what happened to cause his son to act like this.

"Babies," Halvard manages to say between breaths. "The babies."

Hannibal presses his lips into a thin line and dismisses the meeting with a nod of his head, following his son out of the hut and into the snow outside. 

* * *

"Never having sex with you again," Will mumbles, gritting his teeth together. His grip on Hannibal's hand momentarily tightens until Hannibal feels his bones grinding together. "Ever ever ever—" Will breaks off into his native language, words Hannibal has never before heard but can only assume are profanities.

Hannibal stares pointedly at the midwife boiling water over the fire in the center of the hut.

She only smiles docilely back at the warlord. "It's only been six hours. It took eleven hours for your firstborn."

Hannibal restrains a sigh. He'd been tortured many times before, had his bones broken a dozen times over, had the image of a great deer inked into his skin with the point of a bone needle, but he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to take five more hours of Will's iron grip.

* * *

Hannibal hears something in his knuckles crack at the same moment he feels Will go limp against the furs of their bed, but he can't pay any mind to the pain of his fingers because there's a loud crying, and the midwife has a baby alpha girl in her arms.

Hannibal is only to stare in wonder at the baby for a moment before the midwife hands her over to her assistant to be cleaned and examined, and then Will is tensing back up once again.

Then there's another identical alpha girl being passed off, and then an alpha boy, and Hannibal finally loses all sensation in his hand as Will delivers a tiny omega boy.

Will relaxes entirely when the midwife finishes cleaning him, finally letting go of Hannibal's hand so it can be bandaged and lolling his head back against the mound of pillows he's propped up on. He's still breathing hard, dark curls matted to his forehead with sweat, but he merely beams sleepily up at Hannibal when the midwife's assistant arranges his children in his arms and on his chest.

Four healthy, strong pups: two boys and two girls, three alphas and one omega. They whimper and squirm on their mother's chest, swaddled in soft linen wrappings.   
Carefully, Hannibal picks up the tiny omega boy from Will, cradling him close. The baby is beautiful, ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, soft blond curls crowning his head.   
Will smiles at him. "Four pups. Biggest litter a warlord's wife ever had."

Hannibal just presses a kiss to his omega's sweaty forehead. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family 家庭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941359) by [Release](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Release/pseuds/Release)




End file.
